A conventional package element may consist of a package that forms a vacuum enclosure. Often a getter is used to absorb existing gases within the package. In some packages, a holder is used to hold particulates of the getter. However, securing the holder and the getter within the package often results in increased production time and costs for the package element. In addition, the conventional package element includes an increased number of parts, which may also increase production time and costs for the package element.